The Daughter of Apollo
by Confusedspaz
Summary: Apolla has been at Camp Half-blood since she was seven. She has known what she was her entire life. She has friends, a brother and everything that she could wish for, except for Percy Jackson. He intrigues her and makes her calm at the same time, but will she get betrayed by this oh, so perfect guy?
1. Chapter 1

This is Apolla Darkmoon

I'm Apolla Darkmoon, I'm a half-blood. I have Apollo, my father's brown hair, that is sun streaked and light hazel eyes. My mother told me a long time ago that I was a half-blood, she has sent me to the camp every year since I was seven. Surfing is my life, I spend most of my time in the sun and water. This is my background and here is my story.

Stepping into the sun, I carried my long surf board and took one last look at my hand carved bow and arrow. Smiling, I ran out and started paddling and soaked in the sun, before catching the perfect wave. After wiping out a few times, my mother waved her arms as a signal for dinner. Running up onto the beach, I caught the towel being thrown to me and dried my hair, placing my board against the side of my house.

"Have you finished packing yet Apolla?" my mother asked.

"I finished last night," I replied, running hands through my hair.

"You leave after dinner."

"I know, I've been going since I was seven," I stated in a 'duh' voice.

She sighed and I looked down, "I'm sorry, my last vision kind of has me on edge."

"It's okay sweetheart," she smiled hugging me and getting her shirt soaked.

We both broke into a laugh and I went to get changed into a pair of bright blue shorts and my 'Maybe I'm a Mermaid' tank top, slipping on my converse and putting my hair in a French braid. After eating dinner, I walked out and waited for my ride to the camp, playing with my sun necklace. There was a loud honking and I looked up, smiling. Rolling my suitcase down the drive-in, I looked in the driver side and saw my half brother, Ray. Waving, I walked past and put my suitcase in the trunk.

"Hey," I smiled, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hey, so are you excited?" He asked. "As long as I don't get killed on the way to camp, like last year...yeah."

He started cracking up and I smacked his arm saying, "Just drive."

We arrived at the camp after sunset, and he parked his car in a rundown parking lot not too far away then met up with me, taking his suitcase. We approached the front gate and looked up, then walked through, seeing the camp in front of us. After going to our empty cabin, seeing as we are the only known children of Apollo. I unpacked and left the cabin, bow and arrows strapped over my shoulder. Walking to the targets, I went to see Anna Beth as she walked into the infirmary. Pushing the tent flaps back, I saw her standing by a black haired boy and looking down at him, I made sure to be careful walking over to her.

"Anna Beth," I whispered.

"Apolla!" she grinned, pulling me into a hug.

After pulling away, I pointed to the boy and asked, "Who's this?"

"Percy Jackson, he's been out for three days."

"May I?" I asked gesturing to him.

She looked at me puzzled, but stepped out of the way as I kneeled down next to him. She was called away and I took a deep breath, before placing my hands on his chest and closing my eyes, blocking out the sounds and focusing on my healing powers. My eyes flew open when someone cleared their throat and I looked down at my hands, pulling them away from the boy's chest.

"Hey Grover," I smiled then looked at the boy and added, "I was just, uh-um...I got nothing."

He chuckled and shook his head, saying, "It's a shame, I was wondering how you were going to cover that up. By the way, nice shirt."

Looking down, I smiled and replied, "Thanks. It's a lot warmer in LA than it is here."

"So, what did you do?"

"Healed him, hopefully, if I did it right, he'll wake up soon."

"Fingers crossed," he joked, crossing his fingers.

I simply nodded and looked at Percy and pulled out my braid, feeling weird with my hair up.

"Okay well, I was headed to the targets, so I'll see you later," I broke the awkward silence.

He nodded and I walked past him, hurrying out of the tent. Once at the targets, I started shooting and got one in the middle, and split it with the next one. Every shot, I hit my mark and decided it was time to make some new arrows.

"Nice shot," a voice spoke making me miss.

"Dammit," I whispered, turning around to see the owner of the voice.

"Percy Jackson," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I hesitated before shaking his hand and stating, "You messed me up."

"Sorry?" he guessed.

"How's your shoulder?"

"How did you-" he started to ask, but I cut him off and answered, "I saw you in the infirmary."

"Oh and my shoulder," he started, rubbing his shoulder before saying, "it's surprisingly fine, did you do that?" I nodded, getting ready to shoot another arrow when he asked, "How? Why? Who are you?"

"To answer the why-because I wanted to, the answer the other questions-I'm Apolla Darkmoon daughter of-"

"Apollo," he whispered.

I opened my mouth to ask, but he panicked, "How did I know that?"

"Maybe because my name sounds like his?" I guessed.

"Yeah, maybe," he said more to himself than me.

"Apolla!" Ray yelled running towards me.

"Yeah?" I snapped.

"Here," he said, putting something in my hands.

Placing my bow down, I unwrapped the parcel and saw a bundle of sticks, feathers and flint.

"Who's this from?" I asked him.

He handed me a small letter and I opened it.

"To my niece and prodigy -Artemis," I read aloud.

"She never sends me anything," Ray whined.

"Dude, you're 19 years old, don't be such a baby," I joked, the added, "She sent you that sword for your birthday last year and plus, I'm one of her huntresses."

He pouted and I pushed him, then turned back to Percy, "This is my half brother, Ray."

"Percy, it's time for the tour," Grover interrupted.

Percy walked next to my target and I let an arrow go, making Grover yell.

"Relax, I never miss my mark," I grinned cockily.


	2. Chapter 2

Trained to Heal

After the encounter, I went back to my cabin and laid on my bed. Brushing my hair from my face, I tried to figure out why he looked so familiar, I mean, I've met Zeus, Artemis, Athena and...Poseidon. Then it all clicked, the same piercing blue eyes, stance, and even the way that he talks. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, there weren't any other children of Poseidon though, so it'd be best if I kept it to myself. Starting on my arrows, I heard the door open and my head whipped up, Luke held his hands up and I laughed lightly. He sat at the desk in the corner of the cabin and turned the chair around.

"So, what're you doing?" he asked.

"Making arrows," I muttered.

"So, have you met that new kid? What's his name? Peter, something?" I knew he was doing this as a test, but I answered anyway.

"Percy Jackson," I snapped.

"So, you do like him?"

"What?"

"You like Percy."

"No, I don't."

"Fine, if you say you don't then you don't," he mocked walking out.

Frustrated, I grabbed my carving knife and a chunk of wood, from under my bed and walked around the back of the cabin and sat on the rocky beach. Slowly, I began to carve a staff, starting at the bottom and working my was to the top. I watched the water lap up to my converse, as I carved mindlessly, pausing I looked at the staff and my eyes went wide. I was carving tridents into the wood and Perseus Jackson became visible in the side. Jumping up and dusting off, I tried to ignore the feeling of being watched and ran back to my cabin, sliding the staff under my bed. Once I ran out, I put on a breastplate and grabbed a helmet. Chiron grabbed my arm, stopping me from going with my usual team.

"You will not be playing capture the flag from now on," Chiron announced as the other half-bloods walked away.

"What? Why not?" I asked frantically.

"You will be practicing your healing abilities." I groaned and took of my helmet, stomping away and tossing it aside with my breastplate. Walking into the infirmary, I started at the first bed and worked my way around, slightly woozy at the end. Holding my head, I stumbled along next to Chiron and Grover as we traveled through the woods, finding Percy get his butt kicked by Anna Beth. I swayed gently, as Percy crawled to the water and as soon as he touched the water, I blacked out.

'Awaken child,' Artemis whispered inside my head.

When I awoke, I found myself in the infirmary, gasping for breath. Looking around, I saw Percy standing next to me on one side and Anna Beth standing on the other, with Grover at my feet.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Well, when Percy touched the water...you passed out," Grover said.

"So, this is your fault?" Anna Beth hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" Percy defended himself.

They argued before I yelled, "Guys, it's not his fault, I think I used my healing a little too much."

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, worry present on his face.

I nodded, sitting up and feeling dizzy, I reached up and pulled a leaf from my hair and stifled a laugh.

"Is she laughing?" Percy asked.

"Yeah...either she's on something or she's got a concussion," Grover guessed.

I flopped back down on my pillow and turned to Percy before asking, "When did you get a tail?"

He looked at the others and the shrugged, while Anna Beth ran a hand through her hair.

"You need to get some sleep," Anna Beth stated.

"I don't want to sleep here, it smells like death."

"I'll talk to the nurses," she sighed and walked away.

Once she was out of sight, I grabbed Percy's the neck of his chest plate, pulled him close to me and whispered, "Go back to my cabin, look under my bed. Grab the envelope."

He looked down at my hand gripping his chest plate and asked, "What's in it?"

"Just get it and don't open it until you get somewhere safe," I snapped, releasing him.

Percy nodded slowly and ran out to my cabin.

"Good news, they said you can go back to your cabin," Anna Beth said smiling.

"Great, now go have fun," I smiled back.

She looked at me unsure, but nodded before leaving and I slipped my shoes on, walking back to my cabin feeling different since I touched Percy, almost, refreshed.


	3. Chapter 3

Vision Unclear

Darkness came quickly and I heard three voices outside my cabin, Grover had already told me the plan and I was dressed, with my book bag, bow and quill, and feather that turned into a sword, under my bed ready to go as Ray was snoring loudly. Rolling my eyes, I slipped the feather into my book bag with my arrows sticking out for quick access, I gripped my bow tightly and slipped out quietly.

"...That's all I've ever done, train and train and train. I've grown up here, I've only been in the outside world a couple of times. I've never been on an actual quest. Besides you've won one battle, I've won hundreds and you need my experience," I heard Anna Beth explain.

"Anna Beth and I are a team, we win together, so I'm going too," I spoke, making Percy look at me, pleading in his eyes.

"Good point," Grover mumbled.

"And you really want to go?" Percy asked.

We all said yes, at the same time and he looked away from me as I stood next to him.

"Okay, I guess we're all going," he shrugged.

"So, who knows how to get to the underworld?" Grover asked.

"Did not think of that one," Percy looked around.

"I know someone who might," I said, putting up a finger.

Anna Beth nodded and Percy looked between us before asking, "Who?"

"Oh, come on," I groaned, grabbing his hand and getting a vision.

-Vision start-

I was kicked hard from behind, sending me face first into the ground. Rolling over, I was trapped by a boot, and a face became visible.

"Percy," a sob escaped my throat.

Tears streamed down his face and he yelled, "You betrayed me! I trusted you!"

He brought his sword up to his shoulder and I screamed, "Percy!" as the blade swung towards me.

-Vision end-

I ripped my hand away from his and gasped for air, then realized that my face was wet with tears. He looked at me and I wiped away the tears with the back of my sleeve before walking quickly ahead.

"What did I do?" I heard him faintly ask Grover.

"Nothing, she just has issues with people seeing her cry," he explained.

"Well, why was she crying?" he asked.

"She had a vision, if she was crying in it then she cries in real life," Anna Beth answered.

I stopped in front of Luke's tent, opening the flap and walking in, as he talked and I tried to think of why Percy would be so angry. Looking down, I thought back to the look on his face when he yelled, what did the vision mean?

Looking up, I saw them holding a map and looked over at Percy, before I heard Luke ask, "So, Apolla, what was your vision about?"

"How did you-" I began and he cut me off, "You're eyes are kind of puffy and you would never be caught dead crying in public, so I guessed."

"Um, it-it was nothing," I muttered feeling them stare at me.

"There are four pearls in the U.S. one of them is here," he said looking at me and I reached into my book bag and held the pearl in my hand.

"One down three to go," Percy muttered and picked the pearl from my palm, examining it.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl Two

We walked through the old emporium, and Anna Beth called us over when she found a fountain filled with gold drachma's.

"Here," she breathed, placing them in Percy's hand.

I heard an odd noise and went in the direction of the sound. Walking towards the sound, I pulled out the feather and ran a hand over it as it turned into a white handled sword.

"Percy!" Grover yelled from far away.

"Grover! Apolla!" Percy yelled.

"Percy!" I yelled, running back holding the sword.

I crashed into him and landed on top of him, scrambling to get up, I grabbed my sword and he looked at me strange.

"That was in your book bag?" he asked.

I ran my hand over it and turned it back into a feather, before nodding and turning it back.

We stood at a statue and Percy whispered, "I'll distract her, you get Anna Beth."

"Just be careful," I whispered before joining Grover.

Grover broke Anna Beth free and I helped her get the hand off her wrist.

"Let's go," Grover panted.

Nodding, Anna Beth and I followed close behind. We drove straight through the shop, eyes closed, with Anna Beth driving.

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyes still closed.

I peeked and saw medusa laying on the ground then shut my eyes again.

"Anna Beth, that was great, great, demigod driving," Grover breathed hard as we got out of the truck.

"We'll bring it with us," Anna Beth said.

"The head?" Grover asked disgusted.

"If you open the eyes, they still work, dead or alive. You never know when something like that can come in handy," She explained.

"Yeah, you're right," Percy and I said.

"Fine, but I'm not touching it," Grover stated.

"Oh, come on man just take off your jacket and pick it up," Percy said.

"Whoa, whoa, why I gotta take off my jacket?" Grover asked.

"How about you give me your hoodie and I'll pick it up," I suggested.

"Okay," Grover shrugged.

I took his hoodie and grabbed the head, knotting the sleeves to keep it closed and muttering, "Wimp."

"Hey, hey guys wait," Percy stuttered, reaching forward.

"Two down, two to go," Percy held the pearl up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I just started school again and it was hard for me to find time to upload.**

Third One's the Charm?

We packed into the red truck and I sat partially on Percy's lap, at sometime during the drive, Grover almost killed us. We decided to stop at a motel and I walked out to see Percy at the bottom of the pool, he surfaced and I placed a towel next to me.

"Hey, nice work today," I smiled, sitting next to the pool.

"Thanks," he said, pulling himself out of the pool and I tapped my hands on the tile.

"So, what does it feel like, to heal someone else?" he asked catching me of guard.

"It's relieving, because you know you're helping someone, even if it makes you feel their pain."

"When you healed me, did you feel my pain?"

"A little bit but, not as much as I should have."

"Yo Percy!" Grover yelled, making us both turn, "Get in here, you need to see this!"

We walked back to the room, and watched a news report after he changed.

"Oh, shut up Gabe. Great, now I'm a fugitive," Percy stated turning off the TV.

I sat next to Grover, and we had to leave because he held up the head and someone saw it. I was still tired considering I hadn't slept in almost 72 hours and began to doze in the truck. Percy snaked an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder and it was lights out from there. When I awoke, we were at the Parthenon in Nashville and as soon as I looked up, I nudged Percy, pointing up at Athena's crown right before Grover said anything. The pearl was in the crown and Percy said that he had a plan, so we went into the bathrooms and hid until closing time.

"What do we do about them?" Percy asked.

"Relax guys, I got this," Anna Beth said, pulling out a cross bow.

After she shot all of them, Grover started yelling at her and I cocked my head.

"I could climb that," I stated as Anna Beth said that they were unconscious.

"Put on the shoes," Grover said.

"Or he could put on the shoes that he doesn't know how to use," I shrugged.

After getting the pearl, I faced them and asked, "Doesn't this seem a little too easy?"

Right then and there, the janitors walked out and Grover said, "It's alright guys I got this."

As he talked to them, I grabbed Percy's jacket and whispered, "I don't think they're human."

He looked at me confused until the janitors all said, "We've been expecting you mister Jackson. Just give us the lightning bolt and we'll let you go."

"You gotta be kidding me," I muttered.

"Look I don't have the lightning bolt," Percy attempted to explain.

They all merged into one and I grabbed the feather, making Grover look at me and ask, "Really a feather?"

"Stand back," I instructed him, running a hand down the feather as it turned into a sword.

I held the sword as the hydra formed. Throwing my sword to Anna Beth, I pulled out my bow and arrow and started to fire at him.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said, firing another arrow, as the new heads grew.

The hydra fired at me and I held out my hand making the fire go around me.

"Open the door!" Grover yelled.

"The door wont open!" Percy yelled.

I turned and saw Grover holding Medusa's head up to the hydra's. After it turned to stone, we went to get something to eat ad the news came on the TV.

'We interrupt this programming for a special report. Scientist are baffled by the sudden weather changes.." I blocked the rest out, rubbing my temples and hearing a voice in my head.

'You know what to do child.'

"The gods are angry, we need to find the last pearl, where does the map lead to?" Anna Beth blurted out.

Percy pulled out the map and I looked up, waiting for his answer, when Grover read it and said, "We're going to Vegas!"


	6. Chapter 6

Finishing the Quest?

"Um, I can't go inside," I stated, looking at Percy.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I have a bad feeling and it feels like there's a brick wall in my mind. Almost as if it's blocking my visions."

He walked up to me and whispered, "I thought you hated getting visions."

"I do, but it's not okay for me to try to block them out. I get them for a reason, so I can stop whatever's going to happen."

"Are you sure?" he asked, gently gripping my hand.

"Yes, it's not my choice and it's not in my control."

He dropped my hand and nodded, obviously disappointed. I waited in the truck, falling asleep by the end of the day. By the next morning, I decided to go check on them. I saw Percy and Anna Beth standing by a bar and I walked up to them.

"Percy," I looked at him, trying not to think about the headache I was getting.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Apolla, I've been waiting in the truck."

"Oh, yeah, wait why have you been waiting out there, the fun's in here."

"We already talked about this. I really shouldn't be in here right now."

"Would you like a lotus flower?" a woman in a skintight dress asked.

"No thank you," I said, holding up a hand.

She walked away and my legs went weak.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Percy asked, while stabilizing me.

"No, I-I need to get out of here," I stuttered, running out to the truck and sliding into the seat. It had been a couple of days, I passed the time going for runs and eating, until I saw Percy, Anna Beth and Grover getting into the show car and I was lucky to have my stuff with me when I jumped into the car.

"Glad to see you're awake," I greeted, "It only took you five days."

We looked onto the map and saw that Hades was in Hollywood and started driving. We made it to the Hollywood sign, unable to tell what time of day it was.

"Woe to all depraved souls," Percy read.

"Charming," I said sarcastically.

The hill nearby started to open and we walked through after an exchanged look. The opening shut behind us and we continued until reaching the river of Styx. A hooded man stood at a small gondola and Grover handed him some cash, making me rub my temples. Percy held out the drachma's and he let us climb aboard. As we sailed, we saw human dreams and I clutched my head, the screams sounding louder than anything I have ever heard.

"This is as far as I go," the hooded man said.

Percy helped me out as I gripped my head, trying to block the screams. Once we made it into the castle, I was able to drop my hands and saw a fountain of fire in front of me.

"Guy do you hear that?" Anna Beth asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Percy asked.

"I really hope it's not what I think it is," I piped up.

Two hellhounds jumped out and while they yelled I said, "Of course it's what I thought."

Persephone walked out and held out her hand to me. I stepped forward, taking it and she pulled me into a hug.

"What were those things?" Grover asked. "Hell hounds," Persephone shrugged.

"Well maybe you should feed them," Grover snapped.

"They sense the presense of another animal," she explained.

"Great, they smell goat," Grover mumbled.

"A satyr, I haven't had a satyr visit before," she said walking closer to Grover.

"How do you know each other?" Percy asked.

"I'm allowed to spend 6 months with my mother, I'm the one who found her and took her to camp half-blood," Persephone replied.

"You're friends with Hades' wife?" Percy asked me.

"More like friends with his slave," Persephone muttered.

I nodded and walked towards him, hoping he wouldn't step back. When he didn't Persephone opened her mouth to speak when Hades yelled something.

"Or what? What will you do?" she yelled then added, "I'm already in hell."

We followed her down the hall and she announced us as visitors.

"Wait, wait, you're Hades?" Grover asked disbelieving.

"Yes," he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to look like this man. It's kind of styling." he chuckled.

We all looked at him like he was crazy, when Hades responded, "Would you prefer that I looked like, this?" as he transformed into a fire demon.

They all ducked back and I stood still as he moved towards us and Grover yelled, "Stick with the Mick Jagger thing, it works for you!"

He transformed back and told Percy, "You're very brave, coming here. Come closer," Percy looked at me but my gaze was fixed on Hades.

As he approached, Hades spoke, "I can see the look of disgust in your eyes. I can tell you that it was not my intention, I was banished here by Zeus and you're father..." I lost track in what he was saying when something caught my eye.

Walking over to Persephone, I saw her follow my gaze and she shook her head no, telling me to stay still. Stopping in my tracks, I walked back to Anna Beth and Grover.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not the lightning thief. I don't have the bolt, I never did," Percy answered.

"Why did you come here then?" Hades asked, making my bite the inside of my cheek so hard it bled.

"Well, I was hoping that when you found out that I wasn't the thief, you'd let my mother go," Percy said.

Hades acted as though he were thinking it over, before saying, "Do you think I'm an idiot? I'm Hades! Now Give me the bolt, or say good bye to your mother!"

Walking over to a table and throwing the woven candle holder onto the ground, Hades watched the broken pieces turn into Percy's mother. "Percy," she called making him drop the shield, and run over.

I walked over to the shield and pulled the lightning bolt out, making Hades walk over to me. He grabbed it from my hand and announced, "Zeus's master bolt. Liar."

"I swear, I don't know how that got there," Percy assured him.

"I have an idea," Anna Beth said, looking at me.

"You think I'm stupid enough to steal from Zeus?" I snapped.

"Who 'found' the bolt, right as Percy got his mother back?" she asked putting air quotes around 'found'.

"It's Luke's shield, he's the only one who had enough time with it. Why would I frame you for something like that?"

"I really appreciate this, a favor from the daughter of Apollo," Hades said, making me turn.

I was kicked hard from behind, sending me face first into the ground. Rolling over, I was trapped by a boot, and a face became visible.

"Percy," a sob escaped my throat.

Tears streamed down his face and he yelled, "You betrayed me! I trusted you!"

He brought his sword up to his shoulder and I screamed, "Percy!" as the blade swung towards me.

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

I looked over at him my face streaked with tears.

"She wouldn't do this, maybe she's right, maybe it was Luke," he continued.

He lifted his foot and I gasped for breath, coughing hard. He held out his hand to me and I looked at him, standing on my own.

"Now that the theatrics are over, feed them to the souls," Hades brushed it off.

The gates opened and Persephone called the hounds, nodding her head at me, signaling she had a plan. As we backed closer to the fire, she managed to get the bolt from Hades and used it to shock him. After she called off the hounds, explaining why she did it and handed Percy the bolt.

He opened his hand and said, "Only four, they're are five of you. Which means, one of you will have to stay."

I started to step forward, when Grover volunteered.

"What no, I've achieved my quest, I stay," Percy said.

There was arguing and Grover said, "I'm the protector, I'm staying."

"Grover come on," Percy stepped forward.

"Don't worry, I'll take very good care of him," Persephone stated, turning Grover to face her.

"Alright, now move it guys, each of you stomp on the portal and think of were you want to go," Grover instructed.

"Olympus," Percy stated.

I placed my pearl on the floor and crushed it, being engulfed in a smoke. We traveled through New York and stood at the top of the Empire State Building.

"No, this isn't right, this isn't the entrance to Olympus, this is the Empire State Building," Percy panicked.

"Percy, the entrance to Olympus is there!" his mother yelled.

We walked towards the entrance and Luke showed up and admitted to being the thief.

"You hid the bolt in my shield, why?" Percy asked.

"When you said that you were going to the underworld, it hit me. This the perfect opportunity to get the bolt to Hades," Luke explained.

"Why would you do that?"

"To bring the weapon that brings Olympus crumbling down."

"Percy let's go," Percy's mother said, "Let's go."

"Well it's to late, because I'm returning the bolt to Zeus, right now," Percy announced.

"Not before Midnight," Luke smirked.

Luke and Percy fought, Anna Beth joining in while I protected Percy's mother.

"Luke, why do you want a war of the gods?" Percy asked.

"Control, they've been in power for too long, it's time for our generation to take over. To remold the world into our image! A world of new heroes!"

"You're no hero," Percy seethed. Luke shot at us, and I shielded Percy's mother with my body, as the dust cleared. Percy and Luke fought in the air, and I pulled his mom away from the edge.

"Do something!" Anna Beth yelled.

"I can't the sky is blocked, there's nothing that I can do!" I yelled back.

Percy showed up and we ran into the elevator to Olympus, with only two minutes left. We ran to the top, and just barely made it to the grand hall in time.

"Time has run out," Zeus said emotionlessly.

"Wait!" Percy yelled, then said, "Wow...My name is Percy Jackson and I think you might be looking for his."

He held up the bolt and we ran forward, as Zeus walked around the sundial.

"Give me the bolt, Lightning Thief," he ordered.

Percy threw the bolt to Zeus and it grew in size.

"You weren't wise to betray your father," he muttered.

"I didn't steal it and I have no connection to Poseidon," Percy responded.

"But tell me, if you didn't steal it, then who did?" Poseidon asked.

"Luke, son of Hermes. You see, he was angry with you, all of you. He wanted you to destroy yourselves."

"You have done well," Zeus stated, "Let there be peace."

"Hi mom," Anna Beth spoke.

"Anna Beth, I am so proud of you," Athena spoke.

"Zeus, you see, I have a friend. He's a satyr, named Grover, he's my protector, the only reason that we escaped the underworld is that he stayed behind."

"And now you expect me to bring him back?" he guessed, "Very well."

Poseidon wanted a minute to talk to Percy, so Anna Beth and I waited outside. We stood in silence, because I had nothing to say to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Camp

It took very little time to get back to Camp Half-blood and I hadn't talked to Percy or Anna Beth in days, the only one I had contact with was Grover.

"Apolla! Apolla!" Percy yelled as I walked through camp.

He grabbed my wrist and I turned to him, "What! Come to try an' decapitate me again?"

He looked around and sighed before pulling me into a kiss. We stood like that for what felt like ages, I heard the faint whistles, but ignored them as his hand held the small of my back. I tangled my hands in his hair as our lips moved together.

"Whoa, hey, you do remember that you're in public right?" Grover asked, making us separate as the blush rose to my cheeks.

"Did you ever open the envelope?" I asked, and he nodded, then I added, "Well you never said anything."

He pulled the necklace from under his shirt and the trident gleamed, then he asked, "Where did you get it?"

"I had a vision before I came here. I had a vision of you, and I made that."

Pulling me into a hug, he muttered, "Thank you," but not to me, to someone else, someone in the sky.

As soon as this happened, the clouds went away and the sun shone bright and I whispered, "Thank you, daddy," so quietly, that I'm not sure Percy even heard it.


End file.
